


Levelheaded

by EggParty



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Birth, Biting, Breeding Kink, Cunnilingus, Egg Laying, F/F, Feeding, Fertility Issues, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oviposition, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:32:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggParty/pseuds/EggParty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blackarachnia finds someone else who's techno-organic, and the timing couldn't be better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from tumblr that I finally got to do!! So cute, this fandom needs more F/F.

It took Arcee time to learn how to fly. Her new wings, pink, delicate like cellophane were enough to lift her new techno-organic form off the ground and after a day of trying, she managed flight. She found that she loved it.

Now it was a struggle to focus while flying, head addled with a hot haze that sent her careening back to the ground. Arcee could barely get herself off the ground anymore, and now that it was getting dark she was far more nervous.

She was so vulnerable.

Slivers of silver shone in the rising moonlight. Arcee rolled onto her side, wings shivering. “Are you okay?” whispered a voice. Looking over her shoulder, Arcee found she was face-to-face with Blackarachnia.

Arcee rolled onto her chest, wigs beating fruitlessly to get her off the ground while her hands grabbed fistfuls of grass to pull herself away.

“You don’t need to do that.” Blackarachnia said. “Lie still.”

Arcee wished lying still didn’t sound so tempting. She rolled onto her back, chest heaving. “Leave me be.”

“I don’t think so.” Blackarachnia said, dangling upside-down. “What happened to you?”

“I… don’t know.” Arcee said, slowly. “I imagine the same thing that’s happened to you?” she asked, an arched brow that hinted that Arcee was aware of Blackarachnia’s state of being.

Blackarachnia squinted. “I know what’s happening to you right now.” She said. “I saw your attempts at flying, I could see your face.”

“And just what was my failures and face telling you?”

“That you’re in heat.”

Arcee hummed. The process wasn’t something she was familiar with. “Explain it to me.”

Blackarachnia lowered herself, until her lips nearly touched Arcee’s. “You want something inside of you. Eventually, you won’t be picky. I’d hate for you to make a choice you’d regret.”

“I didn’t know you cared about me.” Arcee said flatly.

“Only because you’re like me.” Blackarachnia said, before she pressed her lips to Arcee’s, tongue prodding gently.

Arcee felt herself slip, kissing her back with no willpower in her to even think about stopping. Her body relaxed, but the heat inside her grew hotter.

“Mmm…” Arcee’s optics shut and she felt a hand push on her inner thighs, gently easing her legs apart. She couldn’t think twice about how Blackarachnia settled herself between her, hooking Arcee’s legs over her hips.

Blackarachnia broke the kiss. “I have something that will help you. You taking it will help me. You got that?”

“Mmmhmm.” Arcee said, hazy and dazed. She relaxed into the ground, shivering with excitement. Too hit to think too much about what was happening.

All she could focus on was how warm she was and how every touch from the spider felt so good.

Blackarachnia smiled, tips of her sharp fangs showing as she pulled Arcee by the arm to stand up. Arcee made noises of protests, whines and even a huff but Blackarachia pulled her along.

“We’re exposed out here.” She said. “I know somewhere more comfortable for our needs.”

Before long, Arcee found herself following Blackarachnia into a cave. Being so warm, the cold air made her armor feel tight.

“Lay down here.” Blackarachia said, warm and inviting and she herself laid on the bed of silk. She pat next to her, and Arcee crawled to lay next to her. With a sharp hand on her pink hip, she was rolled onto her back, with Blackarachnia looming above her again. “Comfortable?”

“Yeah.” Arcee said, drawing the word out and smiling. Blackarachnia leaned in, pressing her lips to Arcee’s neck, her chest, her stomach and she could feel the pink butterfly grow incredibly hot.

Blackarachnia couldn’t help smiling when Arcee reacted to her kissing her hip. Arcee’s first moan came when Blackarachnia kissed the seam going up her thigh. “I’ll give you something to make noise over.”

She bit into the pink metal, fangs piercing her inner thigh close to the joint. Blackarachnia felt Arcee’s legs close around her head and heard a louder moan that echoed in the cave.  
Blackarachnia let go, and moved to be face to face with Arcee, licking her lips.

“What was that?” Arcee asked, smiling and rolling her hips.

“Just a little something,” Blackarachnia answered, palming Arcee’s array. “to make you a little more relaxed. I think you’ll need it.”

Arcee cooed from the touch, armor pulled apart to reveal her valve. Hot, wet and sensitive, Blackarachnia brushed the folds with her fingertips and Arcee panted hard. “Please…”

“Soon.” Blackarachnia said. Her spark pulsed hard, enjoying the sight of this cute pink butterfly, squirming and needy. “I won’t keep you waiting for too long.”

Arcee gasped, feeling Blackarachnia’s tongue press into her valve. Gentle licks sent chills up Arcee’s spine, twitching from the sensation, completely new to her in this form.

“Ah! Ahh…” she panted, slow and deep. “O-oh…”

Blackarchnia felt thighs press to her cheeks, and that was when she knew she had found Arcee’s node. Engorged, organic, but sensitive and so cute, hot pink and crowning her valve, Blackarachnia flicked it with the tip of her tongue. She had to hold Arcee’s thighs down, she was rolling her hips and flinching, moaning and gasping the whole time.

It was when Blackarachnia hummed, sending vibrations into Arcee that she couldn’t handle. She yelled, bucked hard and let out noisy, echoing noises.

“You sure enjoyed that.” Blackarachnia laughed.

Arcee smiled and nodded, hips wiggling. “Put something inside me. It’s tight and it hurts and you said getting something inside me would help.”

“Impatient.” Blackarachnia said, lifting Arcee’s legs again. “I know, it aches. I’ll fix that.”

All Arcee heard was a quiet _shk_ before something hit and sticky pressed against her valve. “Is… that your spike?”

“It’s not a spike.” Blackarachnia said, pushing tip inside.

Arcee tried to ask for more information, but the feeling of something inside her, hot and touching deep changed her words to formless noises. Her hands held into Blackarachnia’s arms, hips wriggling, wanting more of whatever was inside her.

Grunting, she pushed in deep into that hot valve. Blackarachnia felt weight shift in her body, sinking uncomfortably heavy and low in her belly. Arcee’s breath hitched when she felt something big pressed against the outside of her valve. “wh… issat?”

“Shh.” Blackarachnia put a finger to her butterfly’s lips. “We’ll both feel better soon. Just relax, and let my eggs inside.”

After some hips rocking, quiet shushes and the spider reaching between them both to rub Arcee’s node, the first egg slipped inside, making the valve suddenly very, very full. Arcee let out a loud whine. Her valve was packed, and another egg was prodding at her folds. “O-oh oh my… Mmmh…”

Blackarachnia breathed hard but evenly, feeling egg after egg descend. As each pushed into Arcee’s valve, she could feel the first going deeper, deeper, she could feel it where she had never felt anything before in her life. Then suddenly, all the tightness stopped, replaced with a weight deep in Arcee’s slim tummy.

A third egg pressed against her.

Egg after egg pushed into her slick valve, pushing the egg ahead of it deeper.

“Aaahhn…” Arcee’s head lolled back, optics shut. “Mmhgh…” Uncomfortable and heavy, the pleasure she felt was worth it, stretching her valve and filling her how she realized she desperately needed.

The eggs came slower and slower, leaving both techno-organics a huffing and sticky mess. Arcee barely registered Blackarachnia pulling out of her valve. She could feel the bed shift, and when she finally opened her optics, the purple spider was laying next to her.

“Feeling better?” she asked. Arcee nodded. “Good. Me too.”

“Did you feel the same way?” Arcee asked in a whisper.

“No,” she answered. “I have before, just that wasn’t my problem tonight.”

“…What was your problem?” Arcee asked. Without a word, Blackarachnia grabbed her wrist and put her hand on her own stomach. Her stomach that had a very noticeable new bulge to it.  
Arcee, shocked at the shape, sat up to watch Blackarachnia moving her pink hand to rub her own tummy while she sat there, staring.

“I had to lay them.” Blackarachnia said, looking at Arcee’s belly too, her hand on top of Arcee’s and now pressing her palm to her curve. “You needed something inside you, and last time I laid eggs without… help… it was not something I wanted to repeat.”

Arcee pulled her hand off herself, now sitting up and her belly touched her thighs. “This is… weird.”

“If it helps, there’s nothing in them.” Blackarachnia said. “They won’t hatch. You’ll lay them in a few days, after you recuperate from tonight.”

“Why lay them at all?”

“I was getting fat.” Blackarachnia said. “I was too heavy to be as quiet and stealthy as I prefer to be. I was slow, and that makes me nervous. I can’t spend time heavy with eggs.”

“I’m barely used to this… body.” Arcee said, nervously. “I could barely fly before this, there is no way I can fly now.”

Blackarachnia leaned in and kissed Arcee. “You’re not going to. You’re going to stay here, where it’s safe for… beings like us.”

Quiet and surprised by the kiss, Blackarachnia pulled Arcee into a hug, planting more kisses on her neck and managing to pull a few giggles from Arcee, her pink wings fluttering.

“I guess I could stay.” She said. “It does seem quite safe, here. It’d be nice to not be alone.”

“Mmhm.” Blackarachnia hummed. “…Mind if I..?” Arcee looked to see her pointing at her round tummy.

“O-oh. Sure, go ahead.” She said. Arcee watched Blackarachnia touch her gingerly, gently sweeping her hand across her stuffed belly. She couldn’t help herself. Arcee put her hand on top of Blackarachnia’s, and the spider stopped immediately. “…Do you wish they would hatch?”

“A little bit.” She answered, her head resting on Arcee’s shoulder. “You spend time carrying them around, you get a little attached.”

Arcee hummed in thought, as her hand went back to making slow circles. “Will this happen to you again?”

Blackarachnia nodded. “And if I can’t find you, I’ll be in for a rough time.”

“What if… I was okay with the idea of doing this again?” Arcee almost couldn’t be believe what she just offered. She practically handed her body to the spider on a silver platter. Her body was gross, part organic and capable of such alien things.

But at least someone liked it.

“Well,” Blackarachnia said in a sultry tone, hooking a finger under Arcee’s chin. “you’ll just have to stay close by. Are you willing to do that?”

“Yes.” Arcee answered quickly, smiling. She could feel herself growing warm. Her wings fluttered.

“And what… if I want my eggs to hatch?” she rubbed Arcee’s gravid belly with a little more pressure. “What if I find someone who can give me a viable clutch? Would you carry them?”

“I want to.” Arcee said. She rubbed her thighs together, feeling her valve get hot. “I’ll do it.”

Blackarachnia gave a sharp grin. “You’re still in heat but I appreciate your enthusiasm.” She reached between Arcee’s thighs, pushing her fingers into her valve. “I’ll ask you again when you’re more levelheaded.”

“Mmh, I want to…” Arcee rolled her hips, trying to get those purple fingers deeper.

“Let’s get you more levelheaded.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi i've been up far too long, and have written ch 2-5 to add onto this 8") here's more egg lesbians

Despite the chill in the night, Arcee was warm. Safe and snuggled into Blackarachnia for warmth, legs and wings every which way to hold each other close in a bed of webs, they slept though the morning and some of the day, a schedule born of compromise.

Arcee needed the day, the butterfly required the warmth of the sun to fly. Blackarachnia needed the night, the spider relied on the dark to catch her prey.  
They rest together, all morning.

As usual, it’s Arcee who rises first, sitting up, stretching. Blackarachnia stirs, but otherwise remains asleep.

“Wake up.” Arcee said with a smile, leaning down to kiss a purple cheek “Got to get up.”

“Mmhm, later.” Blackarachnia sighed. 

“Aww, the sun to bright for you?”

“Sun?” Blackarachnia cracked open a red optic. “Could have sworn it was your smile blinding me.”

* * *

Before the sun set too low Arcee returned, landing on the wood balcony, drawing her wings closed. Greeting her with a hug and pulling her into a kiss was Blackarachnia.

“You got a kill, didn’t you?” Arcee said, tasting blood.

Blackarachnia smiled, and licked her lips. “I have a surprise for you.” She said. Before Arcee could ask, Blackarachnia was kissing her again, tip of her warm tongue parting pink lips. As purple hands held her hips, Arcee felt something thin but sticky slip onto her own tongue. When Blackarachnia pulled away, a thin blue strand connected them.

Arcee noticed her mouth felt hot, a new kind of warmth. “What is that?”

“Just a little something I can make.” Blackarachnia said. “Whatever it is, it tastes nice, it’s warm, and makes you feel very, very happy.”

“Mmm,” Arcee hummed. “I’ve noticed. Got any more?”

In only a moment Blackarachnia had straddled Arcee, leaning down and cupping her face in a deep kiss, letting the blue nectar seep into her mouth. Arcee drank it hungrily, legs kicking gently as her hands massaged Blackarachnia’s dark hips.

“Hey,” Arcee broke the kiss. Blackarachnia froze at the sudden change in mood, when she felt Arcee’s thumbs brush over her stomach. “…you’re getting a little big, again.”

“You don’t have to do that again.” Blackarachnia said. “I know you said, but you’re just… so dainty, last time was tough on you.”

“I still want to.” Arcee answered, thumb rubbing in circles. “But I meant I just noticed you’re… growing, and now this nectar?”

“It’s related.” Blackarachnia said, kissing Arcee’s neck and grinding her hips. “One follows the other.”

Quietly, Arcee got Blackarachnia onto her back, and got herself on top. Her finger traced down the gentle, near-invisible curve of her belly. “I want to.” She gyrated her hips, a tight circle rubbing against Blackarachnia’s plating.

Blackarachnia returned touches, but her face showed far more concern. “I’m a little worried you haven’t done this too. Same organics, same parts… by now you should have had some… inclination.”

“If I haven’t by now, I’m doubtful it’ll happen.” Arcee said. “I’m not worried about it, if we both were like that at the same time, we would be in trouble.”

Finally, a smile. “I do need you empty.” She said, rolling Arcee onto her back, before moving down and kissing her stomach. 

The kiss tickled, making Arcee giggle. “When you’re ready, I’ll be ready for them.”

Blackarachnia beamed, patting her pink belly. “And you will keep them nice and safe in here.”

* * *

As the week went by, Blackarachnia grew, belly sticking out like she had eaten a full meal. Often, Arcee hugged her from behind, hands cupping her small bump and asking if the eggs inside were ready yet.

“When they’re ready, you’ll know.” Blackarachnia laughed. “You’ll know, because I will pounce on you.”

“I’m excited for it, I’m hot all the time just thinking about it.” Arcee purred into her audio.

Blackarachnia hummed, turning around in Arcee’s arms, belly now pressed to hers. “I’ve been thinking. Feel free to say no but…what if we fertilized this batch?”

Arcee arched a brow. “And that would mean..?”

“Well, the eggs would stay inside you longer.”

“I like this so far.” Arcee said, hands pulling her closer at the hip.

“They would hatch inside you, come out alive, and we would raise them.”

Arcee’s face flushed red. “Oh my.”

“As I said…”

“Besides that,” Arcee took a small step back. “I don’t have, um,” she pointed downwards. “the right stuff for that. I would if we were both cybertronian but…”  
“I have that worked out, too.”

“Of course you do.” Arcee chuckled. “What is it?”

“There’s another techno-organic.”


	3. Chapter 3

Blackarachnia whispered harshly, trying to keep the big green mech focused on just going through the door. She tried to lure him in, nearly too big while Arcee peeked into the room. “Blackarachnia? What i-“

“Don’t panic, no sudden moves.” Blackarachnia told her. ‘I found our… third party and he’s jumpy.”

Arcee kept her distance as Blackarachnia physically pulled Waspinator into their home as he let out garbled noise.

“I really wasn’t expecting… this.” Arcee said, arms crossed, leaning into her spider girlfriend. “I expected less…everything. Less size, less… mass, less, um, drool.”

“I know he’s not pretty to look at.” Blackarachnia whispered to the butterfly. “But he’s the only other one like us, and he can give us what we want.”

“Ssspider lady said ssshe had food.” Waspinator growled, and she tossed him the leg of some earth creature she’d caught earlier. He scrabbled out of it, quick to shove the still-wet bloody end into his jaws.

“You can still say no,” Blackarachnia whispered quietly to Arcee, watching Waspinator eat clumsily. “I know he’s gross, and you know they won’t be yours, genetically.”

“I’ll admit I’m… less than excited.” Arcee hummed. “But if this is the only way, then,” she wrapped an arm around Blackarachnia, hand on her hip. “we have to. I have to.”

“You don’t have to, but thank you.” Blackarachnia kissed her cheek, and then put on her business face and approached Waspinator. “I also have a proposition for you.”

Waspinator looked up, sitting on the floor. “Wwwhat fat spider want?”

“This is eggs, you gross f-” Blackarachnia huffed, already losing patience. Arcee stepped in, knowing she always was short-tempered.

“What Blackarachnia is trying to say is, we’re about to have eggs and we’d like to hatch some of them.” Arcee explained. “We need your help to do that.”

“Why lady bots not just screw eachotherrr?” Waspinator asked, head cocked a little.

“Trust us, if we didn’t need you, we’d have offspring running around already.” Blackarachnia answered. “I’ll make it real simple, I’m putting my eggs in her, you’re going to fertilize them, and then you’re going to beat it.”

Waspinator chittered, jaw and antenna twitching as he thought. “What Waspinator get?”

Blackarachnia scowled. “You get to have sex with my girlfriend and then you get leave. Get the picture?”

Waspinator buzzed, looking at them both. “Waspinatorrr will do it.”

“Good.” Blackarachnia said, slightly exasperated, hand on her stomach. “Stay here, so that you’re on hand when it’s time.”

Waspinator sat up straight. “Spiderbot… want Waspinator to stay?”

“Don’t get any ideas, it’s temporary.” Blackarachnia said as she sat down, rubbing her bump. “With luck, it won’t be long.”

“Since that’s settled,” Arcee crawled into bed, brushing Blackarachnia with her wings on purpose as she laid down. Blackarachnia leaned back, cuddling up to her butterfly.

It wasn’t long before Waspinator, heavy and grunting, had crawled into bed with them. He settles for the floor on Arcee’s side of the bed, after getting swiftly getting kicked out.

* * *

Blackarachnia pinned Arcee, one hand on her shoulder and the other between her purple thighs. She gasped as she breathed, twitching with every touch.

Arcee laughed, excited because this was it. It was time.

“Let me make this easier on you.” Before Arcee could say anything, she buried her face in her neck, biting the lines. She left out a loud, pleased sigh and Blackarachnia took that cue to kiss lower, across her chest, down her stomach, to her panels that parted for her.

She gave Arcee’s valve, hot, smooth and exposed, a full lick, tip of her tongue pressing to her node and making her breath hitch. She flicked her tongue over her node, side to side as her hands slid up pink inner thighs.

Arcee parted her legs, feeling thin fingers push past her folds, realizing just how wet she was as she fidgeted from the sensation. Her hips started to rock, she started to pant but that’s when Blackarachnia left her, feeling cool air again.

Before any protest could be made, Blackarachnia’s hands were behind her knees, lifting her and parting her legs farther to make enough room for her and her bulge.

There was no hesitation on Blackarachnia’s part before she pushed her heavy ovipositor into her valve. She huffed, grunted as she pushed more and more into the butterfly under her. “Mmh… almost…”  
Arcee flinched, a sharp sensation deep inside her that told her and Blackarachnia both that she hit her mark.

“Spiderbot done yet?”

Both turned to see Waspinator at the side of the bed, clawed hands over the edge and mandibles flexing. Blackarachnia put her palm to his face, pushing him as best she could. There was no pulling out of Arcee now, who was hardly bothered by the interruption, moaning away with all the movement.

Quiet again, Blackarachnia focused on keeping a squirming Arcee still as she pumped her eggs into her valve, pushing those deeper as more came in.

While the pressure left her, Arcee felt pressure growing in her, her stomach tight and heavy and it make her head spin. She groaned, blue optics shut and pressing her cheek into Blackarachnia’s palm.

“Does it hurt?”

“Keep going.”

Blackarachnia closed her optics, forcing more eggs down, down into that warm valve. She was nervous, she had a rough time laying her eggs last time because there were so many and the poor little thing had no stamina.

But now she was in love with that ‘poor little thing’, doing what was necessary to give them babies to dote on. She couldn’t resist giving her what she wanted.

Orb after orb slowly descended, pushing through folds and settling inside, safe and warm. Arcee fidgeted as pressure built up, and just as she was about to call it quits, Blackarachnia pulled out. She had nothing left in her and just as well, Arcee’s belly was quite stuffed.

She gave gentle rubs, trying to comfort her as everything settled and her body relaxed. “I’m okay,” she said, smiling and she ran her hand up Blackarachnia’s arm. She pulled herself up. “Still a little uncomfortable, but I’m alright.”

Sitting up pushed her new bump against her thighs, and Arcee’s own hands cradled it as Waspinator crawled closer again. “Spiderbot….done now?”

Blackarachnia rubbed Arcee’s shoulder, smiling at her belly. “Yeah.”

Waspinator scrambled onto the bed, barreling into Blackarachnia to get to Arcee, panting heavily the entire time and trying to turn Arcee over. “Screw pink bot n-“

Blackarachnia pulled Waspinator back, giving Arcee more room. “I said fertilize eggs, not hump her like some beast.”

Waspinator huffed, fluttering his wings noisily. “Waspinator know what to do. Let Waspinator do job.”

Blackarachnia tightened her grip. “She just got stuffed with eggs and is more fragile than either of us. She’s uncomfortable as is and now has to get fragged by you so if you make her feel worse, I will wring your neck.”

“Wasp.. will try.” He said, gagging. “Waspinator won’t hurt pink bot.”

She let go and moved to settle behind Arcee, fitting her between her legs and pulling her to lean back against her chest. Her hand ran down the side of her belly, and down between her thighs. She was still breathing hard, and Blackarachnia nuzzled her cheek as she rubbed her node in smooth circles.

“Hahh… mmm, yeah…” she lifted her head, sighing at the ceiling. She could feel Waspinator’s humid breaths against her thighs, her valve, growing impatient with waiting.

Blackarachnia felt her grow wet again, nice and slick and ready for more already despite earlier. She was impressed, and proud of her. As pink and frilly as Arcee was, no one could argue; she was a trooper.

Waspinator inched closer and closer, his breathing harder and harder. “Frag pink bot now?”

“Oh, yes, yes yes.” Arcee gasped, and Waspinator was on her in an instant, jerking his hips and jabbing uselessly with his spike. When Arcee made noises of frustration, Blackarachnia reached, grabbed his spike and jerked him a few times before angling his spike.

He hit home. Arcee arched sharply, and Waspinator clung to them both as his hips pumped away, driving his spike into her.

“Hhah! Mngh!” Arcee let out short gasps as Waspinator thrust into her already-sensitive valve. Blackarachnia stroked her wings, and kissed her cheek as she whispered assurances that he was almost done.

But when Waspinator was suddenly growling, fragging far more roughly and making Arcee let out sharp noises, Blackarachnia had her hand a fist around his neck.  
That was all he needed to tell him to slow down, going back to a steady pace that didn’t threaten to break their bed.

Arcee was back to giving gaspy moans and pleased squeaks as Waspinator pistoned into her.

“Almost,” Blackarachnia whispered as the bed rocked. “almost done and then we’ll have more than eggs in you.”

Waspinator went still, stuttering then shrieking before jumping backwards off of the feminine pair. Arcee collapsed, valve clenching down in her own overload, groaning at the feeling of transfluid dribbling out thick like honey.

“Did he?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.” Blackarachnia looked at Waspinator, spike still erect and dripping. “You, get out of my house.”

With a buzz, Waspinator flew away through the closest exit. He knew better than to test Blackarachnia.

Now quiet, Blackarachnia rocked gently, one hand interlaced with Arcee’s while the other rubbed her bump. “How many do you think…?”

“Doesn’t matter.” Blackarachnia kissed the top of her head, hand rubbing in slow circles. “Hopefully at least one. We’ll cherish what we get.”


	4. Chapter 4

Arcee could hardly get a moment without a hand touching her baby bump. They decided to take the fact that Arcee hadn’t laid the eggs within a day of getting them as a sign that some took, and were growing inside her now.

Blackarachnia flitted between total adoration and worry.

“You know they won’t be half-butterfly, right?” Blackarachnia asked again and again. “You’re technically carrying Waspinator’s spawn.”

Over and over, Arcee reminded her that she was aware, and that it was okay. “I just want to have babies with you.” She said, as she pulled Blackarachnia’s hands back to her bump. “Even if they weren’t half you, they would be our babies.”

“I think you just like being filled up.” Blackarachnia chuckled as she kneeled, planting several kisses over her curve. “Maybe I should plan on more after this. You certainly don’t mind.”

Arcee laughed, hand over her mouth from ticklish kisses. “I’ll have as many babies as you’ll give me.”

The spider rose with hooded optics and curled a sharp finger under Arcee’s chin. “Just keep you in my lair, always full of eggs and wriggling offspring. You’ll never not be pregnant again.”

Arcee leaned forward, growing bump brushing against Blackarachnia’s plating. “Imagine, me round and growing all the time, only eating your nectar while your eggs grow here, in the best host their beautiful mother could find.”

“You’re perfect.” Blackarachnia said before kissing her with a new hunger, hands on her hips. “Beautiful and smart and there’s no one else I’d rather pump full of eggs.”  
Arcee felt hot, smiling excitedly as Blackarachnia pulled her to their bed, crawling in after her and helping her get comfortable before pulling her legs apart.

“Oh my,” Arcee gasped, as Blackarachnia straddled one leg, inching her exposed valve closer and closer to her own, plump and wet and ready. “mmm, yes.”

They both gasped as their valves were pressed together, and Blackarachnia gyrated slowly, gently, feeling both their nodes and doing her best to push them together. She supported herself with one arm behind her, making room for Arcee’s growing belly.

When she found it, Blackarachnia pressed hard into Arcee, pushing her deeper into the silk as she twitched her hips, rubbing hard against her and turning the petite butterfly into a moaning mess.

“Ohhh, Blackarachnia!” she groaned through a clenched jaw, balling up fistful of silk. “Oh! Ah! Ah!”

She overloaded, sweet and wet, and Blackarachnia listened to her over sensitized girlfriend gasp and thrust back against her as she chased her own climax. When it came she slowed down, enjoying the slippery, soaking heat between them.

“Hahhh…” Blackarachnia sighed, entirely pleased, laying back with her legs wide apart. “Not sure about you, but I will _not_ be walking today.”

* * *

Arcee drank hungrily from Blackarachnia, her mouth and stomach full of that blue nectar. She always ate enough that Blackarachnia could tell a difference between before and after, and knew when to stuff her full again. It kept her calm, and extremely happy so she enjoyed feeding her as much as she would take as often as she wanted it.

When she was done, Blackarachnia kneeled in front of Arcee in her chair, and rubbed her belly. “You’re so cute all round and stuffed.”

Arcee grinned. “Then keep me this way.” Blackarachnia smiled wider, rubbing her belly up and down. Arcee had certainly grown, and fast. She wasn’t capable of transforming anymore, or flight. She was just too heavy, now.

“Don’t worry, I make plenty to keep your appetite sated.” Blackarachnia said.

“Ahh, but it’s me and however many babies are inside me you’re feeding.” Arcee grabbed her hand, pulling it low, and to the side.

Not a moment later, Blackarachnia felt movement. “They’ve hatched.” Arcee nodded. “Some have hatched!”

“If you press harder, you can still feel eggs.” Arcee said. “Looks like I’ll still be pushing out eggs after all, as well as something alive.”

“Are you ready?” Blackarachnia asked. “Live ones aren’t like eggs.”

Arcee laughed. “I figured that out already. I can feel them moving, all the time. They’re real squirmy in there.” She rest her hands on the top of her gravid bump, and licked her lips. “It’ll be soon. I don’t think they have much room left in there.”

“I’d imagine not.” Blackarachnia said, standing up and pulled Arcee up with her. She spun the butterfly around gently, then slipped her hands down her sides, over her hips, reaching her swollen belly and feeling movement just underneath the stretched surface. “You’re so cute, with a baby bump.” She kissed her neck. “I’m going to keep you full of offspring and nectar, just to keep you like this.”

Arcee out her hands on top of hers, pink on purple. “I want that. I love this, being heavy, carrying, feeling them grow. I’ll do this as many times as you want.”

“I’ll fill you up again as soon as you’re done with this batch.” Blackarachnia said, pulling Arcee towards bed as the sun began to rise. “For now, you need to rest.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> birth in this chapter so if that's not your thing, time to turn back!

Arcee paced the house, while Blackarachnia sat and watched her. It was time, and they both knew it. No matter how much she tried to get her to lay down, Arcee paced.

When she stopped and nearly lowered herself to the ground, Blackarachnia stepped in and pulled her into their bed. “You’re fine, you can do this.”

“It aches.” Arcee said, squinting as another contraction hit. “Mmm… ow.”

Contraction after contraction, Arcee very quickly started to push. Blackarachnia held her legs up, her shoulders something for the laboring butterfly to push against. “Just do what you need to.”

Push after quiet push, her valve bulged out, lips parting as an egg crowned. Small gasps, and the egg sank back in, Arcee had stopped to breathe. “Almost there,” Blackarachnia cooed. She rubbed a thigh, and after one good push” the egg dropped free.

Another egg stretched her, and another even moreso, pulling loud groans from her. It fell from her body, and Blackarachnia moved it with the others to the side.

“Any… babies… yet?” Arcee gasped.

“Just eggs so far.” Blackarachnia answered. She took the moment to massage her valve. “Keep going, you still have so much inside you. Arcee panted and panted, breathy and gasping until Blackarachnia gently slapped her hip, other hand still massaging. “I said push.”

That got her moving again, curling forward and pushing until another egg was freed. Another egg followed that. Another push, another egg.

The next egg was quiet big. They both knew, Arcee squirmed as it travelled down, and Blackarachnia after she caught how big it crowned. Scared it was going to truly get stuck, Blackarachnia massaged the sides of her valve. Slowly but surely, Arcee successfully pushed it out all in one piece.

“So many eggs,” Arcee nearly wept. “I just want to push out our babies.”

“Tell me to stop if you need to.” Blackarachnia said, the only warning before she pushed her hand inside, slowly and gently as her other hand pressed on her belly. “They’re still in there, you just got to keep going.”

“I’ve already birthed so many eggs…” Arcee sighed.

“You asked me to pump you full.” Blackarachnia said, trying not to laugh too much.

“A mistake.”

“’Oh Blackarachnia, don’t stop, pump me full! I want every egg you have inside me!’” Blackarachnia said, mimicking Arcee’s voice.

“A mistake I won’t make again.” Arcee chuckled tiredly.

“How many eggs you get is up to me.” Blackarachnia. “You’re tough, beautiful. You can handle it.”

Arcee was about to respond when the need to push intervened, She made noises that were different, and she Blackarachnia pushed two fingers into her valve she was met by something soft. Something soft and moving.

“Ohhh! Oh… I feel it moving, oh! Oh!”

“Push!”

With one strong push, a protoform squeezed out of her stretched valve. Another push came immediately, and a second protoform spilled out.

Blackarachnia scooped them up, cleaning them off and handing them to Arcee. “Two! You just pushed out two!”

Arcee was too preoccupied to mind the last handful of eggs that slipped from her soft but spent folds, and Blackarachnia was happy to tend to that while Arcee cooed at and kissed their new babies.

When all was done, the sun started to set and Blackarachnia laid in bed with Arcee curled up into her, twins curled up on her stomach. They both looked like Blackarachnia in miniature, with iridescent purple wings.

“They’re so cute.” Arcee cooed, sleepy and content.

“Still want to do that again?” Blackarachnia laughed quietly, nuzzling her butterfly.

“Absolutely.” Arcee answered. “I want twenty. Blackarachnia smiled, one hand rubbing a spider baby’s back as she kissed Arcee. “Soon as you’re eggy,” Arcee whispered directly into Blackarachnia’s audio. “I’ll spread my legs and let you and Waspinator make me plump with eggs all over again.”


	6. Chapter 6

Despite the chill in the night, Arcee was warm. Safe and snuggled into Blackarachnia for warmth, legs and wings every which way to hold each other close in a bed of webs, they slept though the morning and some of the day, a schedule born of compromise.

Arcee needed the day, the butterfly required the warmth of the sun to fly. Blackarachnia needed the night, the spider relied on the dark to catch her prey.

They rest together, all morning.

As usual, it’s Arcee who rises first, sitting up, stretching. Blackarachnia stirs, but otherwise remains asleep.

“Wake up.” Arcee said with a smile, leaning down to kiss a purple cheek “Got to get up.”

“Mmhm, later.” Blackarachnia sighed. 

“Aww, the sun to bright for you?”

“Sun?” Blackarachnia cracked open a red optic. “Could have sworn it was your smile blinding me.”

* * *

 

Before the sun set too low Arcee returned, landing on the wood balcony, drawing her wings closed. Greeting her with a hug and pulling her into a kiss was Blackarachnia.

“You got a kill, didn’t you?” Arcee said, tasting blood.

Blackarachnia smiled, and licked her lips. “I have a surprise for you.” She said. Before Arcee could ask, Blackarachnia was kissing her again, tip of her warm tongue parting pink lips. As purple hands held her hips, Arcee felt something thin but sticky slip onto her own tongue. When Blackarachnia pulled away, a thin blue strand connected them.

Arcee noticed her mouth felt hot, a new kind of warmth. “What is that?”

“Just a little something I can make.” Blackarachnia said. “Whatever it is, it tastes nice, it’s warm, and makes you feel very, very happy.”

“Mmm,” Arcee hummed. “I’ve noticed. Got any more?”

In only a moment Blackarachnia had straddled Arcee, leaning down and cupping her face in a deep kiss, letting the blue nectar seep into her mouth. Arcee drank it hungrily, legs kicking gently as her hands massaged Blackarachnia’s dark hips.

“Hey,” Arcee broke the kiss. Blackarachnia froze at the sudden change in mood, when she felt Arcee’s thumbs brush over her stomach. “…you’re getting a little big, again.”

“You don’t have to do that again.” Blackarachnia said. “I know you said, but you’re just… so dainty, last time was tough on you.”

“I still want to.” Arcee answered, thumb rubbing in circles. “But I meant I just noticed you’re… growing, and now this nectar?”

“It’s related.” Blackarachnia said, kissing Arcee’s neck and grinding her hips. “One follows the other.”

Quietly, Arcee got Blackarachnia onto her back, and got herself on top. Her finger traced down the gentle, near-invisible curve of her belly. “I want to.” She gyrated her hips, a tight circle rubbing against Blackarachnia’s plating.

Blackarachnia’s turn to touch Arcee, but her face showed far more concern. “I’m a little worried you haven’t done this too. Same organics, same parts… by now you should have had some… inclination.”

“If I haven’t by now, I’m doubtful it’ll happen.” Arcee said. “I’m not worried about it, if we both were like that at the same time, we would be in trouble.”  
Finally, a smile. “I do need you empty.” She said, rolling Arcee onto her back, before moving down and kissing her stomach. 

The kiss tickled, making Arcee giggle. “When you’re ready, I’ll be ready for them.”

Blackarachnia beamed, patting her pink belly. “And you will keep them nice and safe in here.”

* * *

As the week went by, Blackarachnia grew, belly sticking out like she had eaten a full meal. Often, Arcee hugged her from behind, hands cupping her small bump and asking if the eggs inside were ready yet.

“When they’re ready, you’ll know.” Blackarachnia laughed. “You’ll know, because I will pounce on you.”

“I’m excited for it, I’m hot all the time just thinking about it.” Arcee purred into her audio.

Blackarachnia hummed, turning around in Arcee’s arms, belly now pressed to hers. “I’ve been thinking. Feel free to say no but…what if we fertilized this batch?”

Arcee arched a brow. “And that would mean..?”

“Well, the eggs would stay inside you longer.”

“I like this so far.” Arcee said, hands pulling her closer at the hip.

“They would hatch inside you, come out alive, and we would raise them.”

Arcee’s face flushed red. “Oh my.”

“As I said…”

“Besides that,” Arcee took a small step back. “I don’t have, um,” she pointed downwards. “the right stuff for that. I would if we were both cybertronian but…”

“I have that worked out, too.”

“Of course you do.” Arcee chuckled. “What is it?”

“There’s another techno-organic.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

Blackarachnia whispered harshly, trying to keep the big green mech focused on just going through the door. She tried to lure him in, nearly too big while Arcee peeked into the room.

“Blackarachnia? What i-“ 

“Don’t panic, no sudden moves.” Blackarachnia told her. ‘I found our… third party and he’s jumpy.”

Arcee kept her distance as Blackarachnia physically pulled Waspinator into their home as he let out garbled noise. 

“I really wasn’t expecting… this.” Arcee said, arms crossed, leaning into her spider girlfriend. “I expected less…everything. Less size, less… mass, less, um, drool.”

“I know he’s not pretty to look at.” Blackarachnia whispered to the butterfly. 

“But he’s the only other one like us, and he can give us what we want.”

“Ssspider lady said ssshe had food.” Waspinator growled, and she tossed him the leg of some earth creature she’d caught earlier. He scrabbled towards it, quick to shove the still-wet bloody end into his jaws.

“You can still say no,” Blackarachnia whispered quietly to Arcee, watching Waspinator eat clumsily. “I know he’s gross, and you know they won’t be yours, genetically.”

“I’ll admit I’m… less than excited.” Arcee hummed. “But if this is the only way, then,” she wrapped an arm around Blackarachnia, hand on her hip. “we have to. I have to.”

“You don’t have to, but thank you.” Blackarachnia kissed her cheek, and then put on her business face and approached Waspinator. “I also have a proposition for you.”

Waspinator looked up, sitting on the floor. “Wwwhat fat spider want?”

“This is eggs, you gross f-” Blackarachnia huffed, already losing patience. Arcee stepped in, knowing she always was short-tempered.

“What Blackarachnia is trying to say is, we’re about to have eggs and we’d like to hatch some of them.” Arcee explained. “We need your help to do that.”

“Why lady bots not just screw eachotherrr?” Waspinator asked, head cocked a little.

“Trust us, if we didn’t need you, we’d have offspring running around already.” Blackarachnia answered. “I’ll make it real simple, I’m putting my eggs in her, you’re going to fertilize them, and then you’re going to beat it.”

Waspinator chittered, jaw and antenna twitching as he thought. “What Waspinator get?”

Blackarachnia scowled. “You get to have sex with my girlfriend and then you get to leave. Get the picture?”

Waspinator buzzed, looking at them both. “Waspinatorrr will do it.”

“Good.” Blackarachnia said, slightly exasperated, hand on her stomach. “Stay here, so that you’re on hand when it’s time.”

Waspinator sat up straight. “Spiderbot… want Waspinator to stay?”

“Don’t get any ideas, it’s temporary.” Blackarachnia said as she sat down, rubbing her bump. “With luck, it won’t be long.”

“Since that’s settled,” Arcee crawled into bed, brushing Blackarachnia with her wings on purpose as she laid down. Blackarachnia leaned back, cuddling up to her butterfly.

It wasn’t long before Waspinator, heavy and grunting, had crawled into bed with them. He settles for the floor on Arcee’s side of the bed, after getting swiftly getting kicked out.

* * *

Blackarachnia pinned Arcee, one hand on her shoulder and the other between her pink thighs. She gasped as she breathed, twitching with every touch.  
Arcee laughed, excited because this was it. It was time.

“Let me make this easier on you.” Before Arcee could say anything, she buried her face in her neck, biting the lines. She left out a loud, pleased sigh and Blackarachnia took that cue to kiss lower, across her chest, down her stomach, to her panels that parted for her. 

She gave Arcee’s valve, hot, smooth and exposed, a full lick, tip of her tongue pressing to her node and making her breath hitch. She flicked her tongue over her node, side to side as her hands slid up pink inner thighs. 

Arcee parted her legs, feeling thin fingers push past her folds, realizing just how wet she was as she fidgeted from the sensation. Her hips started to rock, she started to pant but that’s when Blackarachnia left her, feeling cool air again.

Before any protest could be made, Blackarachnia’s hands were behind her knees, lifting her and parting her legs farther to make enough room for her and her bulge.

There was no hesitation on Blackarachnia’s part before she pushed her heavy ovipositor into her valve. She huffed, grunted as she pushed more and more into the butterfly under her. “Mmh… almost…”

Arcee flinched, a sharp sensation deep inside her that told her and Blackarachnia both that she hit her mark.

“Spiderbot done yet?”

Both turned to see Waspinator at the side of the bed, clawed hands over the edge and mandibles flexing. Blackarachnia put her palm to his face, pushing him as best she could. There was no pulling out of Arcee now, who was hardly bothered by the interruption, moaning away with all the movement.

Quiet again, Blackarachnia focused on keeping a squirming Arcee still as she pumped her eggs into her valve, pushing those deeper as more came in.  
While the pressure left her, Arcee felt pressure growing in her, her stomach tight and heavy and it made her head spin. She groaned, blue optics shut and pressing her cheek into Blackarachnia’s palm.

“Does it hurt?”

“Keep going.”

Blackarachnia closed her optics, forcing more eggs down, down into that warm valve. She was nervous, she had a rough time laying her eggs last time because there were so many and the poor little thing had no stamina.

But now she was in love with that ‘poor little thing’, doing what was necessary to give them babies to dote on. She couldn’t resist giving her what she wanted.

Orb after orb slowly descended, pushing through folds and settling inside, safe and warm. Arcee fidgeted as pressure built up, and just as she was about to call it quits, Blackarachnia pulled out. She had nothing left in her and just as well, Arcee was quite stuffed.

She gave gentle rubs, trying to comfort her as everything settled and her body relaxed. “I’m okay,” she said, smiling and she ran her hand up Blackarachnia’s arm. She pulled herself up. “Still a little uncomfortable, but I’m alright.”

Sitting up pushed her new bump against her thighs, and Arcee’s own hands cradled it as Waspinator crawled closer  again. “Spiderbot….done now?”

Blackarachnia rubbed Arcee’s shoulder, smiling at her belly. “Yeah.” 

Waspinator scrambled onto the bed, barreling into Blackarachnia to get to Arcee, panting heavily the entire time and trying to turn Arcee over. “Screw pink bot n-“

Blackarachnia pulled Waspinator back, giving Arcee more room. “I said fertilize eggs, not hump her like some beast.”

Waspinator huffed, fluttering his wings noisily. “Waspinator know what to do. Let Waspinator do job.”

Blackarachnia tightened her grip. “She just got stuffed with eggs and is more fragile than either of us. She’s uncomfortable as is and now has to get fragged by you so if you make her feel worse, I will wring your neck.”

“Wasp.. will try.” He said, gagging. “Waspinator won’t hurt pink bot.”

She let go and moved to settle behind Arcee, fitting her between her legs and pulling her to lean back against her chest. Her hand ran down the side of her belly, and down between her thighs. She was still breathing hard, and Blackarachnia nuzzled her cheek as she rubbed her node in smooth circles.

“Hahh… mmm, yeah…” she lifted her head, sighing at the ceiling. She could feel Waspinator’s humid breaths against her thighs, her valve, growing impatient with waiting. 

Blackarachnia felt her grow wet again, nice and slick and ready for more already despite earlier. She was impressed, and proud of her. As pink and frilly as Arcee was, no one could argue; she was a trooper.

Waspinator inched closer and closer, his breathing harder and harder. “Frag pink bot now?”

“Oh, yes, yes yes.” Arcee gasped, and Waspinator was on her in an instant, jerking his hips and jabbing uselessly with his spike. When Arcee made noises of frustration, Blackarachnia reached, grabbed his spike and jerked him a few times before angling his spike.

He hit home. Arcee arched sharply, and Waspinator clung to them both as his hips pumped away, driving his spike into her.

“Hhah! Mngh!” Arcee let out short gasps as Waspinator thrust into her already-sensitive valve. Blackarachnia stroked her wings, and kissed her cheek as she whispered assurances that he was almost done.

But when Waspinator was suddenly growling, fragging far more roughly and making Arcee let out sharp noises, Blackarachnia had her hand around his neck.

That was all he needed to tell him to slow down, going back to a steady pace that didn’t threaten to break their bed.

Arcee was back to giving gasping moans and pleased squeaks as Waspinator pistoned into her.

“Almost,” Blackarachnia whispered as the bed rocked. “almost done and then we’ll have more than eggs in you.”

Waspinator went still, stuttering before jumping backwards off of the feminine pair. Arcee collapsed, valve clenching down in her own overload, groaning at the feeling of transfluid dribbling out thick like honey.

“Did he?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.” Blackarachnia looked at Waspinator, spike still erect and dripping. “You, get out of my house.”

With a buzz, Waspinator flew away through the closest exit. He knew better than to test Blackarachnia.

Now quiet, Blackarachnia rocked gently, one hand interlaced with Arcee’s while the other rubbed her bump. “How many do you think…?”

“Doesn’t matter.” Blackarachnia kissed the top of her head, hand rubbing in slow circles. “Hopefully at least one. We’ll cherish what we get.”

* * *

Arcee could hardly get a moment without a hand touching her baby bump. They decided to take the fact that Arcee hadn’t laid the eggs within a day of getting them as a sign that some took, and were growing inside her now.  
Blackarachnia flitted between total adoration and worry. 

“You know they won’t be half-butterfly, right?” Blackarachnia asked again and again. “You’re technically carrying Waspinator’s… spawn.”

Over and over, Arcee reminded her that she was aware, and that it was okay. “I just want to have babies with you.” She said, as she pulled Blackarachnia’s hands back to her bump. “Even if they weren’t half you, they would be our babies.”

“I think you just like being filled up.” Blackarachnia chuckled as she kneeled, planting several kisses over her curve. “Maybe I should plan on more after this. You certainly don’t mind.”

Arcee laughed, hand over her mouth from ticklish kisses. “I’ll have as many babies as you’ll give me.”

The spider rose with hooded optics and curled a sharp finger under Arcee’s chin. “Just keep you in my lair, always full of eggs and wriggling offspring. You’ll never not be pregnant again.”

Arcee leaned forward, growing bump brushing against Blackarachnia’s plating.  “Imagine, me round and growing all the time, only eating your nectar while your eggs grow here, in the best host their beautiful mother could find.”

“You’re perfect.” Blackarachnia said before kissing her with a new hunger, hands on her hips. “Beautiful and smart and there’s no one else I’d rather pump full of eggs.”

Arcee felt hot, smiling excitedly as Blackarachnia pulled her to their bed, crawling in after her and helping her get comfortable before pulling her legs apart.

“Oh my,” Arcee gasped, as Blackarachnia straddled one leg, inching her exposed valve closer and closer to her own, plump and wet and ready. “mmm, yes.”

They both gasped as their valves were pressed together, and Blackarachnia gyrated slowly, gently, feeling both their nodes and doing her best to push them together. She supported herself with one arm behind her, making room for Arcee’s growing belly.

When she found it, Blackarachnia pressed hard into Arcee, pushing her deeper into the silk as she twitched her hips, rubbing hard against her and turning the petite butterfly into a moaning mess.

“Ohhh, Blackarachnia!” she groaned through a clenched jaw, balling up fistful of silk. “Oh! Ah! Ah!”

She overloaded, sweet and wet, and Blackarachnia listened to her over-sensitized girlfriend gasp and thrust back against her as she chased her own climax.

When it came she slowed down, enjoying the slippery, soaking heat between them.

“Hahhh…” Blackarachnia sighed, entirely pleased, laying back with her legs wide apart. “Not sure about you, but I will not be walking today.”

* * *

Arcee drank hungrily from Blackarachnia, her mouth and stomach full of that blue nectar. She always ate enough that Blackarachnia could tell a difference between before and after, and knew when to stuff her full again. It kept her calm, and extremely happy so she enjoyed feeding her as much as she would take as often as she wanted it.

When she was done, Blackarachnia kneeled in front of Arcee in her chair, and rubbed her belly. “You’re so cute all round and stuffed.”

Arcee grinned. “Then keep me this way.” Blackarachnia smiled wider, rubbing her belly up and down. Arcee had certainly grown, and fast. She wasn’t capable of transforming anymore, or flight. She was just too heavy, now. 

“Don’t worry, I make plenty to keep your appetite sated.” Blackarachnia said.

“Ahh, but it’s me and however many babies are inside me you’re feeding.” Arcee grabbed her hand, pulling it low, and to the side.

Not a moment later, Blackarachnia felt movement. “They’ve hatched.” Arcee nodded. “Some have hatched!”

“If you press harder, you can still feel eggs.” Arcee said. “Looks like I’ll still be pushing out eggs after all, as well as something alive.”

“Are you ready?” Blackarachnia asked. “Live ones aren’t like eggs.”

Arcee laughed. “I figured that out already. I can feel them moving, all the time. They’re real squirmy in there.” She rest her hands on the top of her gravid bump, and licked her lips. “It’ll be soon. I don’t think they have much room left in there.”

“I’d imagine not.” Blackarachnia said, standing up and pulled Arcee up with her. She spun the butterfly around gently, then slipped her hands down her sides, over her hips, reaching her swollen belly and feeling movement just underneath the stretched surface. “You’re so cute, with a baby bump.” She kissed her neck. “I’m going to keep you full of offspring and nectar, just to keep you like this.”

Arcee out her hands on top of hers, pink on purple. “I want that. I love this, being heavy, carrying, feeling them grow. I’ll do this as many times as you want.”

“I’ll fill you up again as soon as you’re done with this batch.” Blackarachnia said, pulling Arcee towards bed as the sun began to rise.

* * *

Arcee paced the house, while Blackarachnia sat and watched her. It was time, and they both knew it. No matter how much she tried to get her to lay down, Arcee paced.

When she stopped and nearly lowered herself to the ground, Blackarachnia stepped in and pulled her into their bed. “You’re fine, you can do this.”

“It aches.” Arcee said, squinting as another contraction hit. “Mmm… ow.”

Contraction after contraction, Arcee very quickly started to push. Blackarachnia pulled her into their bed, held her legs up with her shoulders as something for the laboring butterfly to push against. “Just do what you need to.”

Push after quiet push, her valve bulged out, lips parting as an egg crowned. Small gasps, and the egg sank back in, Arcee had stopped to breathe.

“Almost there,” Blackarachnia cooed. She rubbed a thigh, and after one good push, the egg dropped free.

Another egg stretched her, and another even moreso, pulling loud groans from her. It fell from her body, and Blackarachnia moved it with the others to the side.

“Any… babies… yet?” Arcee gasped.

“Just eggs so far.” Blackarachnia answered. She took the moment to massage her valve. “Keep going.” Arcee panted and panted, breathy and gasping until Blackarachnia gently slapped her hip, other hand still massaging. “I said push.”

That got her moving again, curling forward and pushing until another egg was freed. Another egg followed that. Another push, another egg. 

The next egg was quiet big. They both knew, Arcee squirmed as it traveled down, and Blackarachnia too after she caught how big it crowned. Scared it was going to truly get stuck, Blackarachnia massaged the sides of her valve. 

Slowly but surely, Arcee successfully pushed it out all in one piece.

“So many eggs,” Arcee nearly wept. “I just want our babies.”

“Tell me to stop if you need to.” Blackarachnia said, the only warning before she pushed her hand inside, slowly and gently as her other hand pressed on her belly. “They’re still in there, you just got to keep going.”

“I’ve already birthed so many eggs…” Arcee sighed.

“You asked me to pump you full.” Blackarachnia said, trying not to laugh too much.

“A mistake.”

“’Oh Blackarachnia, don’t stop, pump me full! I want every egg you have inside me!’” Blackarachnia said, mimicking Arcee’s voice.

“A mistake I won’t make again.” Arcee chuckled tiredly.

Arcee was about to respond when the need to push intervened, She made noises that were different, and she Blackarachnia pushed two fingers into her valve she was met by something soft. Something soft and moving.

“Ohhh! Oh… I feel it moving, oh! Oh!”

“Push!”

With one strong push, a protoform squeezed out of her stretched valve. Another push came immediately, and a second protoform spilled out.

Blackarachnia scooped them up, cleaning them off and handing them to Arcee. “Two! You just pushed out two!”

Arcee was too preoccupied to mind the last handful of eggs that slipped from her soft but spent folds, and Blackarachnia was happy to tend to that while Arcee cooed at and kissed their new babies.

The sun set, and Blackarachnia laid in bed with Arcee curled up into her, twins curled up on her stomach. They both looked like Blackarachnia in miniature.  
“They’re so cute.” Arcee cooed, sleepy and content.

“Still want to do that again?” Blackarachnia laughed quietly, nuzzling her butterfly.

“Absolutely.” Arcee answered. “I want twenty.” Blackarachnia smiled, one hand rubbing a spider baby’s back as she kissed Arcee.


End file.
